Like A Feather
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Very sad...For Squinoa fans...IF YOU LIKE SEIFER READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! He is a meanie in this story, you have been warned. R+R!!! NO FLAMES!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8............

Notes/Summary: The tables have turned for Squall and Rinoa as well as the Garden...Takes place after the game...**NOT FOR SEIFER LOVERS!!** He's a meanie in this story........

~*_Like A Feather*~_

Chapter 1....

************************************************************

The candles on the small boat waved violently as the wind whipped and roared at the them. The cold night did not want any light to penetrate its thick dense fog. Rinoa took a hand to her cheek and wiped one of the many tears that were sliding down her cheeks. She looked down to her lap where the most important person in her life lay, her child. It was fast asleep due to the rocking of the boat. The small 3 year old girl curled up to her mothers chest. She smiled as more tears began to run down her cheeks. She gently placed her hand upon her child's head. She began to gingerly rub the top of her head, her brown hair mixing with her fingers. She hated what she was going to do in the dead of the night. She would rather give herself up for her, but that's not how it would work. That was not the 'deal', that's what Seifer called. She called it being a big dumb fucker. She heard a grunt. She looked up and found Seifer paddling with two oars out in to the ocean. She hadn't said a word to him. No need, whatever she was going to say would lead herself to the far fathoms below the waves, with her daughter. But she had to, she had to reason with him.

"Seifer," she began. He turned to her with a face full of hatred, but she did not cower from the face, for that is what he wanted, and she wasn't going to give it to him anytime soon. "Why can't we just raise the child?" she asked him with pleading eyes. He stopped rowing and turned all the way around to face her.

"No!" he yelled. Rinoa tightened her arms around her small sleeping child. "If I do that then Squall would have his way." he explained. "and you would too!" he yelled as he flung his head for her. "That child is a symbol of your love for each other." he reminded her as he thrusted his hand for the small child. Rinoa quickly turned the child away from his approaching hand to avoid harm to it. "I want that little bastard to sink to the bottom of the ocean, just like your love for that shit of a man!" he screamed to her. She cowered from him. She had given into him. There was no way of avoiding it. The only way she could save her child was to do what he wanted, and right now he wanted her to be scared of his power over her. He turned back around and firmly grabbed the oars in his hand and began to row forward. 

The passing minutes were slow. All Rinoa could think about was the small bundle of life she held in her hands, the one she loved, and the ring on her finger that meant absolutely nothing to her. A bond of love? Bah! What bull shit. She could easily chuck it over the side of the boat and not regret anything. She touched the ring on her finer. She snarled at the site of it. It was pretty, sure, but held a dark purpose behind its beautiful exterior. A bond of two people. One of them loving every bit of this with an evil plans in mind and the other fragile and madly in love with another. Not a good combination. A forced marriage, for Hyne's sake! Rinoa and Seifer, what a perfectly crappy couple they turned out to be. All he wanted to do was screw her from the very beginning. All she wanted to do was get far away from him and be with Squall. Her plan had succeeded for the longest time but now fell short of its potential. He had caught her practically red handed. One night she and Squall had spent together, costed them most everything they had. A buldge in her stomach was all it took for Seifer to figure out what was going on between her and Squall.

"Hey!" he yelled to her. She looked up to him and found his eyes glaring at her and passing of to the child every once in awhile. "I'm ready." he said cruelly with a smirk on his face. She turned her attention to her sleeping angel. She kissed her on the forehead and put her lips to the child's ear. 

"Your daddy and I love you very much, never forget that." she told the sleeping child. 

"Then why?" her child asked. Rinoa's eyes opened in shock from her voice. "Why do I have to go?" she asked tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Give me a few minutes with her." Rinoa requested to Seifer. He nodded and turned back around away from them. "It's not something you did." she told her. "It's something we all of us did, not you." she told her with a small touch of a smile on her face.

"Tell Daddy I love him." she requested. Rinoa smiled.

"I will, Alice." Rinoa assured her as she hugged Alice tightly. Rinoa lifted her head away. 'Squall, please come soon.' Rinoa hoped silently.

"That's enough time!" Seifer screamed. He shoved Rinoa to the side and grabbed little Alice. He picked her up by the collar and she began to kick and scream.

"I love you and Daddy!!!" she screamed. "I love you and Daddy!!!" she screamed once more. Seifer tied the four rocks onto her feet and placed her over the water.

"HYNE SEIFER NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged for his back. She grappled onto his back and pulled him on top of her. He slammed an elbow into her stomach winding her. She gripped her stomach tightly. He returned to his place at the head of the boat and placed Alice over the side.

"Good bye you little shit." he said as he began to swing her lightly back and forth over the water, taunting her death.

"If my Daddy hears about this, he'll make sure your life is a living hell!!!" she screamed at him. Seifer just rolled his eyes. Alice looked to her mother. Rinoa held a finger to her lips signaling quiet. In her other hand she carried a large piece of wood that she held above her head.

"Does Mommy want to say anything?" he asked Rinoa as he turned around all he saw was a large piece of wood come flying at his head. It made contact, and hard. He stumbled back and over the side of the boat. he fell into the dark water with a splash. Rinoa quickly jumped in after him, but that jump wasn't for him, it was for her daughter, he had let go on impact. She dove down into the water. It was pitch black, it was impossible to see anything. Rinoa felt tears well into her eyes and felt her lungs decrease of their oxygen. Finding no more hope she began to swim back up for the surface. She broke through the roof of the ocean and found no unconscious Seifer and no boat.

"Nice try you stupid bitch!" Seifer yelled from the boat. She looked in the direction and Seifer was already paddling away. Her bottom lip began to tremble and she broke down into tears. Not just because the boat was gone but because Seifer had gotten exactly what he wanted. She wanted to just stay there and cry, she couldn't. She had to get back to shore. Then she could do that all night in some comforting arms. She dove forward and began to swim forward, fighting back tears then entire time......

*************************************

A/N: Well? What did you think!!?!?!?! Might have disturbed some Seifer lovers but you had been warned....

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
